The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor devices, and particularly to field effect transistors having a heteroepitaxial channel, and methods of manufacturing the same.
Threshold voltage adjustment on field effect transistors having small channel dimensions is difficult because field effect transistors having small channel dimensions are not only difficult to manufacture with different channel dimensions, but also stochastic effects of dopant distribution are manifested in such field effect transistors. However, a systematic method for controlling threshold voltages is necessary to provide field effect transistors having different types of device characteristics in a same semiconductor chip.